Reflexiones Hispanas
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Historias sobre lo que piensan nuestros amados países. Hetalia y Helatina. Históricos, actuales y simples pensamientos  CH 2: México 2 parte 1
1. México Norte

Hola amorzines mios, pues aquí estoy de nuevo u-u...la verdad es que me doy pena ajena, aquí con otro fic sin terminar los otros...

u-u yo debería estar escribiendo un ensayo para el concurso ese pero mi musa hetaliana me llamo y me dijo "Eeeescriiibeeee" xDDD (**Dense una vuelta por mi perfil para checar mis proyectos (incluyendo los futuros ;D) para que me digan que opinan :D)**

Como ya deben saber este año muchos paises latinos cumplen años (Felicidades! ^¬^jojojo) y yo la verdad sufro mucho porque Hidekaz no los agrego a la serie u-u, así que aquí me tienen, haciendo de las mías ñakañaka

En fin, espero que les guste, pienso tratar de todos los países hispanos (seeee incluyendo a España jojojo) cada uno tendrá su capítulo en el que podrán hablar de lo que sienten etc etc etc.

**Me encantaría que me platiquen cosas de sus países, no se, cualquier cosa, algun dato de su historia, sus sentimientos nacionalistas incluso un platillo de comida xDDD, cualquier cosa que lleve impregnada el alma de su nación ^-^ para asi poder seguir con este proyecto xDDD**

**Este es el primer capi de lo que espero sean muchos...y bueno, ya no quiero aburrirlos mas xD**

Capítulo dedicado a mi linda betita y a su computadora loca xDDD **MyobixHitachiin **

**Disclaimer**: U-U no son míos...bueno, excepto los latinos (jojojo, a este paso dominare el mundo xDD)

**México Norte**: José FranciscoFernández Sánchez

**México Sur**: Su hermana María (Itzel del Carmen)

**Argentina**: Diego Fernández García

**Brasil**: Santhiago do Souza Mendes

**Advertencias**:...¿qué esta muy raro?...

* * *

_Inglaterra es agradable_- pensó sin mucho sentido México. Ahí estaban de nuevo, reunidos en otra cumbre mundial, igual a todas las demás. Arthur y Alfred se encontraban peleando después de qué el americano presentara su nueva idea para salvar al mundo la cual consistía en envolver la Tierra con hamburguesas para detener el calentamiento global y la hambruna. Según decía el estadounidense _"Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro"_. Por supuesto que el inglés echaba humo por la boca reclamándole que como se le podían ocurrir ideas tan estúpidas. José Francisco suspiró levemente.

Francia acababa de recibir un golpe por parte de los dos anglosajones informándole de manera no muy cordial que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, Yao parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, Rusia no dejaba de verlo con su típica y (escalofriante) fría sonrisa mientras decía levemente _"Kolkolkol"_ y murmuraba cosas como _"Serás mío…"._ Japón parecía muy entretenido acariciando al gato que tenía sobre la cabeza Herakles, mientras Alemania trataba callar a Feliciano que no dejaba de llorar porque tenía hambre.

Volvió a suspirar, arrepintiéndose por no haber dejado que María lo acompañara. A pesar de su carácter, México del Sur era muy buena compañía y así por lo menos tendría alguien con quien reírse de los comportamientos idiotas del resto de los países. De repente una hamburguesa se le estrelló en la cara, como detestaba tener que sentarse al lado de Estados Unidos, pero como sus lugares estaban designados por su posición territorial no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-_It´s frustrating, isn't it?-_ México casi se cae de su silla del susto, ¿en qué momento había aparecido ese sujeto con el oso?. -Que sea tan idiota me refiero…-

-Ah~ hehe, si lo es…oh, Canadá! Eres tú hahaha, lo siento al principio no te había reconocido- dijo cuando al fin vio una pequeña hoja de maple pegada en el oso. Él y Mathew tenían buenas relaciones, después de todo ambos entendían lo que era tener que aguantar tan de cerca al idiota gordinflón de las hamburguesas.

-No te preocupes, al parecer Arthur va a volver a ganar-

-Sí…pero después de eso hay que aguantar los berrinches de Alfredo _"Buuuuu que malo eres Iggy, yo nada más quería salvar al mundo, después de todo soy el héroe"_- dijo imitando la voz de su primo del norte

-Recuerda que no le gusta que le digas "Alfredo"– le dijo como un pequeño reproche –Hehe… pero eso es lo que lo hace especial, ¿no crees?- el mexicano lo volteó a ver con cara de _"¿Estás loco?",_ pero el canadiense estaba totalmente sonrojado, ya que Francis había decidido dejar de pelear con los otros dos rubios y comenzar a cortejar al hermanito menor de ambos. _-Si estará pendejo-_ pensó algo divertido _-Si ya sabe que Alfredo y Arthur_ (Nada más le gusta cambiarle el nombre al estadounidense) _lo van a madrear por acercarse a Matt, ¿por qué lo hace?- _y dicho y hecho, el francés salió volando de nuevo por otro golpe bien merecido.

Esas reuniones eran divertidas (si no te importaba el desmadre total), pero Francisco siempre se sentía un poco olvidado. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos latinoamericanos que parecían traer fiesta entre ellos. Argentina le estaba coqueteando a Venezuela, quien parecía a punto de perder la paciencia con Diego para propinarle un puñetazo. Brasil estaba haciendo unas cuantas dominadas mientras le presumía a Uruguay que nadie lo vencía en fútbol. Colombia y Ecuador echaban chispa por los ojos mientras se miraban entre sí, Perú estaba muy tranquilo masticando lo que parecía un dulce, platicando con Chile, quien se veía algo mareado. _Pobre Chile_, pensó el mexicano, todavía se le veía un poco mal después del terremoto, pero era un país fuerte y su casa estaba bastante mejor, no cabía duda que lograría grandes cosas.

Como le gustaría poder platicar como lo hacían entre ellos, sin embargo el siempre había sido la oveja negra. A pesar de ser el mayor y uno de los más fuertes económicamente, sus hermanos parecían no estar a gusto con su compañía, y todo era culpa de Estados Unidos. Recordó uno de sus cumpleaños, en el que parecía que todo iba perfecto hasta que Alfred le había tirado uno de sus altares por estar jugando a _"Atrapar la hamburguesa"_.

"_Pobre México, tan lejos de dios y tan cerca de Estados Unidos_" había escuchado decir a uno de sus hermanos y lo peor era que no podía negarlo. Era igual de devoto que Feliciano y Lovino, pero parecía que por más que rezara, sus peticiones no eran escuchadas. Comenzaba a sospechar que el estadounidense tenía la culpa, con tantos radares y satélites le impedía una apropiada conexión con el cielo, aunque cuando se lo había comentado bastante enfadado, el otro sólo se había reído, prometiéndole que lo ayudaría como buen héroe que era. A la mañana siguiente había aparecido un paquete que decía _"To "Fransiko""_ con un teléfono, que según Estados Unidos tenía línea directa con dios. El mexicano solo lo había ignorado y había prendido otra de sus veladoras, no tenía tiempo para las burlas de su primo acerca de su religión.

-_Inglaterra es agradable_- pensó de nuevo México del Norte. Cuando era chico y todavía estaba bajo el dominio de Antonio siempre pensaba lo genial que era el británico con su primo, lo dejaba hacer casi todo lo que quería, lo dejaba creer en lo que quisiera, lo dejaba ser lo que quisiera. Todavía podía sentir las viejas heridas que el español había dejado en él, podía recordar claramente el llanto y dolor de su pueblo durante los trescientos años que duró bajo el yugo de Antonio.

_-Hermano…¿por qué haces esto?-__ le preguntó un pequeño México a España mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana y observaban como sus ciudades eran quemadas y destruidas, sus dioses humillados y su gente asesinada._

_-Es para que nunca olvides, que si yo lo decido, todo tu mundo se viene abajo pequeño-__ la fría mirada del español chocaba contra la amable sonrisa que tenía y los dos niños no pudieron hacer otra cosa que llorar, mientras veían como todo lo que conocían y amaban era borrado de la faz de la tierra._

Trató de sacudirse los tristes pensamientos, eso había pasado hacia mucho. Sonrío tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. Siempre había sido así. Él y María sonriendo, no importaba lo que pasaba, no importaba el dolor que sentían, siempre sonreían. Volvió a pensar en el inglés. A veces cuando éste visitaba a Estados Unidos se daba una vuelta por su casa, para descontento de Antonio, y les mostraba algún pequeño truco de magia que siempre les sacaba una sonrisa a los pequeños. Ellos también poseían un poco de ese poder que tenía el británico, no de la misma manera que él, pero en su casa también habían fantasmas y distintas criaturas mágicas, las cuales salían sobre todo el 2 de noviembre*. Inglaterra le agradaba por una razón, cuando miraba al inglés sin que este se diera cuenta, podía ver en sus ojos la sabiduría, la fuerza y el amor de esa nación, pero también veía el sufrimiento, la nostalgia y el terrible sentimiento de estar _solo._ Eso era lo que le gustaba de Arthur, siempre con esa expresión fuerte, siempre tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos (excepto cuando se le iban las copas) siempre luchando contra el miedo de los que parecía algo inevitable, la soledad. Ambos eran muy diferentes, y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo. Ambos habían sido grandes imperios alguna vez, (aunque en el caso del mexicano casi nadie lo recordara inclusive algunas veces su propia gente), ambos sufrían por culpa del mismo idiota (por diferentes razones) y ambos tenían los mismo sentimientos de desolación, claro que él siempre los ocultaba; había aprendido a hacerlo desde que era pequeño, no era solamente como actuación, era una forma de vida. Era aprender a burlarse de sus problemas y tratar de ser feliz con lo que tenía, claro que en su interior siempre quedaba ese malestar incesante, el recuerdo de que su gente tenía sed de justicia y de recuperar sus nobles orígenes.

_-Pinche Antonio_- pensó sin cambiar su sonrisa -_Tenía que llegar él y toda su estúpida armada, ójala Moctezuma no los hubiera recibido, pero tenía que salir con sus babosadas de "No seas descortés __Itzcoatl y tu quita esa cara Xochilt_" y por eso se encontraban como se encontraban.

Como extrañaba esos tiempos donde podía correr libre junto a sus jaguares y comer semillas de cacao junto a la plaza, ver un atardecer desde el Templo Mayor junto al sacerdote mientras elevaban una oración a Huitzilopochtli o simplemente pasear por el mercado de Tenochtitlán, mientras las señoras de los tendederos le regalaban una que otra fruta cuando le veían pasar. En esos tiempos él no tenía que ocultar quien era, junto con su hermana podían vivir junto a su pueblo y decirle libremente quienes eran, recibiendo solamente respeto y cariño. Pero eso eran ya tiempos pasados y él lo sabía, toda esa gente ya estaba muerta y él ahora tenía otros de quien preocuparse, ya no era un niño pequeño, era una gran nación y tenía que defender su orgullo herido.

Claro que sería más fácil si no estuviera solo. Pensó un poco desanimado. Sus hermanos latinos se tenían entre ellos, Cánada tenía a EUA y a Inglaterra (también a Francia para descontento de los otros dos) y Estados Unidos…bueno, era Estados Unidos. Pero él a pesar de tener buenas relaciones con varios países no tenía a nadie y esa era una sensación difícil de olvidar. De repente sintió como unos brazos los rodeaban fuertemente.

-¿Por qué andáis con esa cara José Antonio?, es tan raro verte así, ya que como habéis heredado mi bella sonrisa…- El acento del español era inconfundible, ni siquiera el pesado de Argentina hablaba así.

-¡Suéltame idiota! Y te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames "José Antonio", ese no es mi nombre, me llamó José Francisco- Intentó zafarse del abrazo del otro pero le fue imposible.

-Ahhh, pero José, ¿que no te gusta el nombre con el que te bautizó tu papi?, es mucho más bonito que él que tenías antes…-

-¡NO ERES MI PAPÁ! e _Itzcoatl _o tenía nada de malo para que te enteres y además me enferma tener el mismo nombre que tu, si por eso me lo cambie-

-waaaa que malo eres conmigo Pepito, si por eso te puse José Antonio, para que no fuera igualito-

-Aún así me enferma, aléjate de mí!-

-Che tío, si serás boludo, que España no muerde- se burló Diego con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia

-Vete a la chingada Argentina y quítame al viejo éste de encima-

-No lo hare…pero el vejete tiene razón… hoy haz andado muy raro, ¿te pasa algo?-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Antonio lo soltó y se abalanzó sobre el argentino.

-Ah~ pero que hermosos son mis hijos, preocupándose por sus hermanitos-

-Che de mierda! Soltáme cabrón!- México comenzó a reírse por los forcejeos de ambos países, y escucho como algunos de sus hermanos hacían lo mismo. De pronto sintió una de las manos de Brasil en la espalda dándole unas palmaditas

-_Não fique triste, nós estamos aqui com você_- le dijo Santhiago con una de sus grandes sonrisas. Francisco se la regresó, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Había estado pensando en cosas ridículas. Él no estaba solo, tenía una de las familias más grandes del mundo, que aunque no fuera perfecta, era más de lo que podía pedir.

-Hey Mexico!, _Catch it_!- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar otra hamburguesa se estampó en su cara, seguido de la molesta risa del estadounidense. Algunos de sus hermanos comenzaron a tronar sus nudillos en una clara amenaza, pero Alfred solo sonrío y se alejo para seguir su discusión con Arthur. Bueno, las familias también incluían a los primos, sin importar que tan idiotas pudieran ser éstos.

Le echó un último vistazo a sus recuerdos para encerrarlos en un rincón de su corazón. Era cierto que había sufrido mucho a través de los años, pero no quería que eso siguiera afectando a su gente, quería que recordaran su pasado con amor y orgullo, no con dolor. Miró a sus hermanos y a España quien seguía peleándose con Diego y sonrió al verlos a todos, incluido Alfred y Matthew. Esa era _su_ familia y no cambiaría por nada el ser parte de aquello. No había razón para guardar rencor, así que junto a sus recuerdos, perdono a los que lo habían lastimado disponiéndose a disfrutar de la fiesta que se había armado, Él era uno con todos ellos y jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie los separará. Era una promesa.

* * *

**(Extra bite ;D)**

-Hahaha~ Ya estas viejo Arthur- se burlo el joven de ojos azules.

-_Fuck you_ Alfred- le contestó tratando de recuperar el aire. Tal vez no había sido buena idea aceptar el reto del estadounidense. Esos estúpidos juegos de video parecían cosas extraterrestres pensó viendo con desconfianza a Tony, el marciano que vivía en casa de Estados Unidos.

El timbre sonó y el estadounidense fue a atenderla mientras Inglaterra seguía intentando derrotar al CPU. Pronto se escucharon risas provenientes del pasillo mientras entraban México del Norte y Alfred a la habitación.

-Oh_, Hi_ Francisco ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saludó el inglés descuidando su partida - _Shit, not again_- maldijo algo deprimido al ver que el descuido le había costado perder el juego.

-_Hi _Inglaterra- lo saludo feliz.

-oh, llámame Arthur, ya te lo he pedido he varias ocasiones- le recordó amablemente.

-Jajaja tienes razón, lo siento, en cualquier caso escuché que estabas de visita así que decidí traerles algo de comer que preparó María para ustedes, me dijo que no quería que sufrieras con la grasa empanizada de la que se alimenta el gringuito este- sonrió mostrándoles la bandeja llena de diferentes platillos típicos de los estados del sur.

-_WHAT?, did she say that_?, pero si la comida de Iggy podría asesinar a alguien!- reclamo haciendo pucheros el ojiazul

-_Oh, She is so sweet_…¿y por qué no vino?- le pregunto extrañado el británico ignorando al de lentes que seguía con su rabieta mientras tomaba una tortilla calientita y la llenaba de los distintos guisos del plato.

-Ah, es que le dio flojera venir hasta acá, de todas manera yo ya me voy yendo, que quedamos con Manuel y los otros para jugarnos una cascarita en casa de Diego- respondió mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa –Los invitaría, pero a Alfredo no le gusta jugar y pues como…-

-_It´s Alfred, not "Alfredo" for god´s sake_!- lo interrumpió el estadounidense con su cara de "niño enojado" al máximo

-Como sea, ya me voy, si quieren caerle al ratito ya saben dónde estamos y tráiganse a Canadá también, si logran verlo digo- dijo despidiéndose de los otros dos con uno de esos abrazos que en su casa eran tan comunes pero que seguían extrañando al inglés (Estados Unidos ya se había acostumbrado) –Todo saldrá bien Arthur, solo tienes que dejar el pasado en el pasado, aunque Alfred lo parezca, ya no es un niño- le murmuró mientras se despedía. El británico lo miro sorprendido, pero México solo le sonrió diciendo adiós con la mano y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Arthur seguía pensando en las palabras dichas por el mexicano hasta que la voz de quien había sido su hermano pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_Hey England_!, porque te abrazo tanto eh?, te dijo algo verdad?- pregunto atento a la cara del inglés, quien no dijo nada -_yes he did!, oh damn I hope that wasn´t something about the game!-_

-_Of course not you idiot_- le contestó. Estados Unidos había sido como un hermano pequeño para él, pero México tenía razón, ya no era un niño. Volteo a ver al hombre junto a él. Su pequeño había crecido muy bien, era una gran nación y estaba orgulloso de él, aunque no lo demostrara. Tal vez ahora ya sería capaz de avanzar, nunca olvidar, no importaba el dolor que le causaban sus recuerdos, un país nunca olvida, pero si empezar a vivir de nuevo.

-Hey Arthur, _listen to me_!- le demando el rubio lanzandole una hamburguesa a la cara.

-_Bloody hell_! Aaalfreed!- un mexicano sonrió mientras cerraba el cancel de la casa de su primo y se dirigía a la propia en la que su hermana ya lo esperaba con su playera de futbol favorita y unas cuantas botanas para el viaje.

Inglaterra era agradable, tal vez ahora, todos podrían verlo.

* * *

Este...seee esta mega WTF pero no me pude resistir xD.

Traducciones y explicaciones fumadas xD

**It´s frustating, isn´t it**?= Es frustrante, ¿no es así?

_**Não fique triste, nós estamos aqui com você**: _según el traductor de Google es "No estés triste, nosotros estamos aquí contigo".

_**Catch it!** : Atrápala! (medio fácil, ¿ne? xD)_

**_WHAT?, did she say that_**?: ¿QUÉ?, ¿ella dijo eso?

**She´s so sweet**: Ella es tan dulce

**_It´s Alfred, not "Alfredo" for god´s sake_!: **Es "Alfred", no "Alfredo", por amor de dios!

**_yes he did!, oh damn I hope that wasn´t something about the game_**!: Si lo hizo!, Oh demonios espero que no haya sido algo sobre el juego!

Lo demás esta tan fácil que les pego si no se las saben xDDD

**2 de noviembre**: ¡El día de Muertos! ¡Wiiiii! Amo ese día ^-^ jojojo, en mi casa hacemos el altar a mis abues y comemos chocolate, pan de muertos, mole y calabaza con miel *¬* ya me dio hambre u-u…

"**Pobre México tan lejos de dios y tan cerca de EUA**": La verdad no se de quien es la frase pero es bastante usada u-u y seee es cierto…

Y creo que es todo xDD

Esto empezo conmigo leyendo un fic de Arthur y pensando "Mmm, Arthur es genial", y luego me deprimí viendo las noticias y pensando en la situación de México y blablabla...si juntas eso con mi locura y lo metes a la licuadora queda esto xDDD

Ahorita tengo muchos planes de fic (de hecho todos mis planes ya estan empezados xDD) pero este me llama mucho la atención, ya que quiero incluir a Helatina (Hahahaha~ eso suena a gelatina xDDDDDD).

**Si les gusto me gustaria (en realidad lo necesito) que me platiquen cosas de sus países, no se, cualquier cosa, algun dato de su historia, sus sentimientos nacionalistas incluso un platillo de comida xDDD, cualquier cosa que lleve impregnada el alma de su nación ^-^ para asi poder seguir con este proyecto xDDD**

Esto se podría decir que fue una introducción (el tema "Iggy es agradable" fue totalmente Occ ya lo se u-u)

En fin, ya las dejo paa que no me golpeen por tantas tarugadas xD, plis dejenme sus reviews y haganme feliz ^-^ si algun review lleva tomate o algo de comer seria genial :D...tengo hambre u-u...

**Besos**

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


	2. México IndependenciaRevolución 1

Hola mundo :)

Lamento mucho el haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo, en serio, no tengo perdón. No es una excusa, pero si es una explicación que posiblemente sea de utilidad para evitar que me asesinen. Hace unos meses me detectaron un tumor en cuello, para hacerles la historia corta estuve visitando el hospital durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo ya todo parece estar bien, me operaron hace mes y medio y todo salió perfeto :) No dejé mensaje porque me chocan (y porque hasta hace muy poco tenía prohibida la radiación de la compu, ¿pueden creer que de no haber sido por mi hermano no hubiera visto Paint It White?), pero bueno, solo quería decirles eso, este es el último capítulo de Méxio el cuál estará dividido en dos partes, después creo que seguiré con Chile...

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

José Francisco miraba al horizonte sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Sus ojos ardían con la pasión de su pueblo, lagrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas (cada gota una vida perdida), su pecho se henchía con el rugido de su gente, con la alabanza de la vida, con el grito de la libertad.

La joven nación observó a ese que era su pueblo, se encontraba oprimido, saqueado, ultrajado y sin embargo no bajaba la cabeza, seguían manteniendo su dignidad a pesar de todo, no les importaba que esos españoles quisieran quitarles todo lo que conocían, ya que no importaba cuantas veces fueran a intentarlo, jamás volverían a dejar que su tierra fuera despojada. Porque después de tantos siglos, la paciencia había llegado al límite y no volverían a permitir la deshonra de su patria.

El joven saboreó el aire salado a su alrededor, desde donde estaba podía ver a los barcos españoles acercándose a su casa, con mas peticiones, impuestos, requisitos. Sonrió levemente, su gente se encargaría de que los hispanos del viejo continente jamás volvieran a tocar estas tierras, podía sentirlo, el descontento, la rabia, el dolor de un pueblo que ha estado bajo un yugo por demasiado tiempo y que ya no podía soportarlo. Si, ese sería el final del Imperio español y nunca más tendría que arrodillarse ante nadie, lo juraba por esa que era su tierra, su corazón y todo su ser. Lo juraba por lo que había sido y por culpa de España había abandonado, por el que había sido su pueblo reunido en el Templo Mayor, ofreciendo sacrificios para honrar a sus dioses, los rostros de los guerreros antes de cada batalla, ataviados con las plumas de quetzal y las pieles del jaguar, demostrando toda la fuerza que radicaba en su interior, los intercambios en los tianquiztli, los suaves y deliciosos olores que bailaban en el aire haciéndote soñar con la delicias que eran preparadas, los baños en el _temazcal_, el color canela y los ojos como estrellas que poseía su gente y él mismo, todo, todo sería vengado, aunque fuera a manos de los hijos de esa nueva tierra que por un tiempo llego a ser desconocida incluso para el mismo. Su piel ya no era obscura, se había aclarado volviendo su piel como madera, dorada como el oro que buscaban los españoles, sus ropas eran diferentes, ahora vestía con las sedas que eran traídas de las Indias, su cuerpo era perfumado con aromas extranjeros, todo él se había vuelto una mezcla de razas, lo único que conservaba de su antiguo ser eran los pies ligeros, su cabello azabache y el amor por su pueblo., que aunque cambiante, seguirían siendo sus hijos y sacrificaría lo que fuera por ellos.

Bajó al muelle para recibir a ese quien era la encarnación de España y realizó la acostumbrada reverencia, o por lo menos eso debió hacer, simplemente inclinó levemente la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa al mayor que llevaba encerrada todo su resentimiento hacía él. La grosería no había pasado desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, quienes ahora lo miraban con enfado e indignación, esperando las disculpas por semejante comportamiento, pero Francisco se limito a ensanchar mas su sarcástica sonrisa y comentar con altanería.

-Ey, España, espero que disfrutes tu visita- el tono que había utilizado llevaba implícito un "Porque será la última". El español se le quedó viendo como si pudiera adivinar todos sus pensamientos, por un segundo el joven creyó que le clavaría la espada que llevaba en el costado, pero el otro simplemente le dedico una amable sonrisa y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Francisco, estrechándolo cariñosamente. –Gracias hijo- La nación se quedó sin saber que hacer o que decir, no pudo moverse cuando el español junto con toda su comitiva se adelantaban rumbo a su capital. El rostro de España al momento de decir esas palabras había sido casi ¿_doloroso_?, había ocasionado un sentimiento extraño en el interior del joven de ojos azabaches. No es que lo considerará un padre ni mucho menos, él tenía muchos más años de vida de los que el español podía siquiera imaginar, pero había algo en la expresión que había utilizado el hispano que le daban ganas de simplemente olvidar los altercados, pero sabía que eso no era posible, ya que si lo hacía jamás podría volver a saborear la dulzura de la libertad y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez genuina, llena de alegría al imaginar tiempos mejores, donde él y su hermana vivían felices con su gente, no había más cadenas que lo ataran a nada. Siguió a las personas que venían del otro lado del océano para llevarse lo que era suyo, pero que ya no lo harían por mucho más tiempo, ya que él iba a luchar hasta su último aliento por lo que más deseaba

_Su libertad_

_María tomó la mano de su hermano, ambos temblaban por la exaltación que sentían, la calma antes de la batalla, aunque de calma no hubiera nada. Vieron a aquel cura que había estado organizando una conspiración en contra de los españoles animar al pueblo a levantarse en armas contra ellos y luchar por la justicia y la libertad. Un escalofrío de gozo recorría sus cuerpos ante cada grito que exclamaba esa gente, ante cada "Viva" pronunciado con una pasión tal que sacudía cada centímetro de sus tierras. Sí, al fin había llegado el momento. No más esperas y humillaciones, por fin demostrarían que la fiereza de los mexicas no desaparecía de su sangre y que el tiempo esperado valdría la pena. No importaría la sangre derramada ni las vidas entregadas, el llamado del águila se elevaría sobre el bufar del toro y la Independencia sería suya. Y con el último grito de libertad alzaron sus armas disponiéndose a pelear hasta que su alma resistiera y los dioses les dieran fuerzas._

Y así dio inicio la Guerra de Independencia.

José Francisco cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos, recordar el pasado siempre lo ponía nostálgico, tal vez Diego tenía razón y ya se estuviera poniendo viejo (aunque cumplieran los mismos años). Pero no podía evitarlo, el recordar todo lo que había pasado, toda la gente que había luchado por él y María…eran demasiadas memorias, algunas buenas, otras dolorosas, las heridas eran todavía muy recientes. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde su cumpleaños pero sentía como si en lugar de doscientos fueran dosmil (no muy lejos de la realidad si contaba el tiempo que había vivido con sus abuelos). Cuando se lo había comentado a su hermana ella lo había mirado comprensivamente mientras lo abrazaba y le cantaba canciones de cuna que les había enseñado Abuela Maya.

Tomó el periódico del 16 de septiembre, el cual hablaba de la magnífica fiesta que habían hecho en su honor todo su pueblo, había sido hermosa. Su parte favorita fue el baile de fuego en el Palacio Nacional, las llamas sincronizadas y alzándose gloriosas en el cielo nocturno. Tanta belleza lo había hechizado, sin embargo el fuego siempre era bueno para avivar los recuerdos, los cuales trataba de acallar en ese momento. María se había regresado a Veracruz justo después de la celebración, con las inundaciones que estaba ocasionando Karl la pobre no tenía ni un día de descanso y aunque él la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, el norteño también tenía sus propios problemas. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba tan cansado. Había disfrutado mucho su fiesta, había comenzado a celebrar desde el miércoles para terminar la fiesta el domingo. Todos los países habían asistido (incluso Alfredo, quien le había dicho que iba a dejar de visitarlo mientras su casa fuera tan insegura), los regalos habían sido magníficos, la comida deliciosa, los espectáculos grandiosos, no había faltado el buen ambiente y se podía respirar el amor de su pueblo hacia él. Eso fue lo que todos le habían dicho mientras le palmeaban la espalda, felicitándolo. Pero él sabía la verdad, su pueblo estaba resentido con él, con ellos. Si, él sabía que lo amaban, pero también sabía que estaban dolidos, culpándolo de las desgracias que los acosaban…pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Él los amaba como a nada en el mundo, trataba de darles todo lo que necesitaban, de protegerlos de los problemas que aparecían, trataba de lograr que lo amaran como él a ellos, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no lo lograba

_El nacionalismo es ese sentimiento que descansa bajo nuestra piel, que hierve con el coraje de nuestra sangre cuando sentimos algún agravio hacia nuestra amada patria. Es esa actitud de agradecimiento, adoración y respeto hacia el país que nos crió, que nos curó los sinsabores del tiempo y nos promete las mieles del futuro. El nacionalismo es el alma de los mexicanos, es la pasión que nos mantiene unidos cuando los tiempos son difíciles y que nos lleva a congratularnos cuando el horizonte nos llena de promesas de grandes logros y riquezas. El nacionalismo es el amor hacia la patria, el cariño que se le tiene y lo que se está dispuesto a dar por ella. Todo eso y más es el nacionalismo, que para nosotros, los mexicanos orgullosos de serlo, solo se puede sentir hacia un lugar, Nuestro México._

Ese había sido la parte favorita de su regalo, cuando una pequeña niña, de no más de doce años, le había recitado esas palabras, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Eso había conmovido completamente a Francisco. La niña no tenía ni idea de quién era él, nadie se lo había dicho. Y sin embargo algo en sus ojos parecía indicar que sabía, y que había dicho esas palabras solo para él y María. Pero ahora, ya había pasado el tan afamado "Año del Bicentenario", dejaría de ser motivo de celebración y su pueblo se olvidaría de ese fervor que habían sentido hacia él, los problemas regresarían y no habría ningún consuelo. Pero bueno, debería aceptarlo simplemente y sobrellevar el día. Después de todo, pensó con amargura, tendré que esperar otros cien años para ver que mi pueblo me quiere

* * *

**Continuara~**

¿Deprimente? lo lamento, les juro que el final será mejor. El próximo capi es de Méxio Sur (la amo, es mi ídolo jaja). Bueno, en verdad espero que comprendan la razón de la tardanza, con suerte no volverá a pasar :) ya tengo esrita la continuación, era un api muy largo y lo tuve que cortar, lo subiré el próximo sábado

**Besos**

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


End file.
